


No Killing Tonight

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: Requested on Tumblr"The storyline I had in mind is where the reader and Hamish Duke are in love with each other but the reader doesn’t agree with the whole killing thing . One day ,while out on a mission Hamish goes wolf mode and kills someone in front of her. She starts to avoid Hamish until he’s had enough of it and confronts the reader. She tells him how she feels . Hamish is upset because he had no idea how much she was affected by it . The reader is human and is around 27 assuming Hamish is 27."





	No Killing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> New to the order fandom but I am OBSESSED! my love of werewolves has reawakened lol. Hamish has to be my favorite character ❤

You had met Hamish on your first day of college, something you hadn't been expecting. You had gone to Belgrave to better your education, to better your future...and instead you bump into someone while looking down at a paper to find your class, drop your books, and when they are quickly picked up and handed to you...Met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes you had ever seen. 

"Are you alright?" His deep voice made your pulse quicken, and it took you a moment to find your tongue.

"Y-yes, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?" You asked, causing him to smile and nod.

"No harm done...I haven't seen you before" He stated, his eyes never leaving your face. 

"Yeah, I just enrolled"

"You seem a little old for a student...not that there is a certain age for college" He quickly backtracked.

"No it's ok" you laughed, before adding.

"Typical stupid teen, dropped out young, recently decided to get her act together and get a GED and go to college" 

"Never too late" he smiled

"I'm Hamish, Hamish Duke" he extended his hand

"(F/n) (L/n)" you replied while taking his hand in yours

"Very nice to meet you Miss (L/n)" he smiled. 

You hadn't expected your relationship to blossom as it did, you were just a student, and come to find out, he was a professor. A relationship that probably shouldn't have happened,quickly did, you both were the same age and had so many things in common...except one.

Out of everything, the one thing you hadn't expected was Hamish's secret. When he first told you, you simply laughed it off...But when you realized that he was serious you told him you wanted proof...so he gave you it. That was almost two years ago. You had quickly accepted Tundra, finding him just as protective as Hamish when you insisted on going out on patrols with them. Sure you were human, but you could fight, and often used yourself as a distraction. That being said, there was something about the wolf lifestyle you didn't agree with.

"Please don't kill anyone tonight" you stated while strapping on your backpack, the pack had just heard the sign of bad magic being used and were about to head out. 

"No promises" Lillith replied, already stripping out of her clothes. Your eyes went to Hamish who was already removing his shirt.

"It's murder" you told him.

"Indifference to life" he replied, before sighing.

"No promises" and with that they were all out the door. Sighing, you left as well. It didn't take long for you all to find the source of the bad magic, nor did it take long for the bloodshed to start...It was true that the order was powerful and could hurt the pack, but that didn't stop the sight of a throat being ripped out, or a heart being eaten any less upsetting, and watching it happen made thoughts you had tried to keep at bay, come to the front of your mind once more.

Hamish...Tundra looked back at you, blood dripping from his snout as he took in your shaking form...why were you shaking? You had seen this before, but tonight, your wide eyes held horror, for the first time in two years you looked at him in absolute terror. He dropped the body, his claws making more slashes as the body slid along them, and he turned fully towards you. He watched your eyes dart to the body before they met his once more...and then you took a step back.

He paused for only a moment before stepping towards you, and with every step, you backed further away...before turning and running off into the night. Hamish stood there in shock, his heart breaking at the memory of your face, the way you looked at him like he was...A monster. A sorrowful howl split the night just as you reached your car back at the pack's house, and although it broke your heart, you left.  
That all happened a week ago and since then you had been doing everything to avoid Hamish, you still loved him, but that love only made those thoughts louder. Luckily you weren't in Hamish's class, nor did you share any with him. You could easily get away from Lillith, Jack never tried to invade your space, but Randall was a little harder, being your RA and all.

"Talk to him, please (y/n)! I've never seen Hamish like this before" those words ran through your head on repeat, but so did the thoughts and memories of that night. The bell for the end of the day finally rang and you hurried to gather your things and leave, the sooner you were away from the pack the better...But luck seemed to not be on your side today as you felt a hand roughly grab your arm and drag you into an empty classroom. You already knew who it was, but it didn't stop your heart from quickening when you came face to face with Hamish. This would be so much easier if you weren't still hopelessly in love with him. 

"You've been avoiding me" he spoke, his tone a mixture of resignation and pleading.

"Have I?" You tried to play dumb, he looked like he hadn't slept much in the past week, and that thought alone was like a knife through your heart.

"Just" he stopped, taking a breath before adding

"Just tell me what I did, please" 

"You didn't d-" you started but he interrupted

"Don't lie to me!" You jumped at his outburst, and his eyes met your wide ones, his face falling as he looked at you.

"That's the same way you looked at me that night...are you that afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you" you told him, but he simply laughed and shook his head, backing away from you. You took a moment before continuing your thoughts, he deserved to know.

"I'm afraid of him" he stopped and slowly turned to you.

"Tundra? Why?"

"Everytime you go into your, your, wolf mode and kill I feel like...like one day you're going to stop being...you" you explained, tears pricking your eyes while you voiced your fears, it was something you had thought of every time you saw him kill someone, you were afraid for his humanity.

"You already act like you don't value life, murder is just indifference to human life as you put it. What if one day you see…" you stopped, shaking your head as tears run down your cheeks, the lump in your throat made you swallow.

"What if one day I see what love?" He asked, his hands gently holding your arms.

"What if...what if one day you see my life as worthless? What if one day Tundra gets tired of me and just sees me as worthless? Do you have that much control over him? What if one day we have a child and-" he cut you off by pulling you ointo his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around you as you cried and gripped his shirt. 

"I would never hurt you" he spoke into your hair.

"Could never hurt you, don't you see that?" He asked as he pulled you away and made you look at him.

"(Y/n)...you're my mate"

"That's an actual thing?" You slightly giggled, wiping your tears.

"I'm a werewolf and you're shocked by us having mates?" 

"I guess I'm more shocked about me being yours" you shrugged.

"Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know, you're you and I'm"

"Amazing, smart, beautiful, wonderful, fierce, strong" he named off causing you to laugh.

"I love you (y/n) and I, nor Tundra would ever hurt you, we will protect you with our life" he said while leaning down, bringing his lips gently to yours, and when he pulled away he added.

"But I'll make sure I don't kill anymore"

"Just not in front of me ok?"

"Just not in front of you" he laughed while grabbing your hand and leading you out of the classroom.

"So...you think about us having kids?" He smiled.

"Shush" you smiled back.


End file.
